I Love You
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Zuko hated sand. Fangirls drive him over the edge. And the new Fire Lord throws a tantrum? Katara's three words and how she is so unobservant when it comes to the safety of her husband from raging fangirls. Zutara! :  Probably K but T for safety


**Hey it's Chaos Angel of Slytherin! Erm... I don't really like this story, I just wrote it in an hour while watching _Secondhand Lions_, so, tell me if you like it, if you don't *shrug* oh well, I don't really either! :)Oh, and thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed my last two stories! I promise to upload soon! I'm almost done with the second chapter! ;D**

**Read, review (optional, of course!) and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, then it would be about Zuko and Katara with absolutely no Kataang in it whatsoever ^_^  
**

Zuko hated sand. Sand got everywhere, into his hair, into his boots, even into his mouth when it was windy. However (being a Waterbender and all that), Katara _loved _to be near water, especially the ocean, and where there were oceans, there tended to be beaches. And beaches had sand.

But Fire Lord Zuko was willing to do anything and everything for his Fire Lady Katara, even if it meant going on a round-world trip to visit every. Single. City. In. The. Entire. World. Just for fun. Like they were doing right now.

Money was definitely not the issue, and hawk messengers could easily send him his papers. Besides, he could meet mayors and kings from around the globe and discuss problems and solutions. No, his problem was with the girls: the bird-brained feather-witted rattleskulled dim-domed noodle-noggined lovesick stalking creepy-looking wannabe coy coquettish sly sapheaded dime-a-dozen _girls_. Dozens and dozens of them who wanted him to divorce and leave his beloved for _them_. As if! They could not even _begin _to fathom Zuko's love for Katara, nor could they ever hope to compete with her. Katara had her own league, and it was so high up, only Katara would be able to reach it.

But _they _would stalk him and flirt with him, trying way to hard to make him fall in love with them, desperate and using almost any means necessary, making him _extremely _uncomfortable to be in any woman's presence except for Katara's, Toph's, Suki's, and a couple others. Katara had barely noticed them, as they were sly and sneaky, and more than once did Zuko have to threaten to arrest them to escape from their frantic clutches, then run back up to Katara (who was busy examining some merchandise in a stall or reading ancient scrolls or asking about the town's history) and hurry them away, distracting her with some other interesting story about the town or claiming to have a reservation. He had put up with it until now.

That night was the _last straw_. The Royal Couple had gone for a walk along the beach that afternoon and _somehow_, Zuko ended up _asleep_, and while he was asleep, Katara had wandered off, further along the shore, to Waterbend for some excited young children and tell them stories about the War. While she was doing so, a gaggle of giggling goose girls had surrounded him, giggling and smirking, and tied him up and gagged. Zuko had awaken with a start (being a light sleeper), and, to his horror, was buried in sand all the way up to his neck and had to suffer the company of paparazzi and _more _fangirls. They were shooed away hours later when Katara had _finally_ noticed them. Laughing good-naturedly, Katara had pulled Zuko free from the sand, untied and un-gagged him, and led him to their cruise ship, smiling all the way.

_That was it!_ Zuko sat on his side of the bed, sitting on the crimson and gold embroidered satin sheets, arms crossed and glaring sulkily at the Fire Nation tapestry while Katara was humming merrily in the washroom, completely unaware that her husband was furious, humiliated, and Spirits knew what else. Waltzing out and pulling her hair into a tie, she sat down next to Zuko and snuggled with him. But Zuko did not respond. Confused, she looked up into his stony face and cocked her head to the side.

"Zuzu, what's wrong?"

Zuko struggled not to laugh. Katara looked so cute when she did that (and she knew this), and he loved how he called her Zuzu. If anyone else did that, he would either instantly kill or burn them. But not Katara. The way she said it was unlike any— _Stay mad, stay mad, _he thought to himself. _Now is NOT the time to get soft! Remember, you're still mad at her!_ He successfully retained his distant glare and looked haughtily away. Katara frowned. Something was definitely wrong. She huddled closer.

"Zuko? Please tell me? What happened?" she asked softly. Zuko exploded.

"_What happened? Didn't you see them? Those girls! That's what happened! And YOU! You were busy Waterbending for some children WHILE I WAS BURIED IN SAND! Katara, you know I hate sand! I hate it hate it HATE IT! You NEVER see them! You're always fascinated by some trinket or a bit of history, but you never see those… those GIRLS stalk me and flirt at me and try to seduce me away from you! How can you not notice them? AND YOU LAUGHED AT ME! YOU DUG ME UP, SHOOED THEM AWAY, AND __LAUGHED__ WHILE WE WENT BACK TO THIS SHIP! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, I HATE THEM, and you just sit there and look pretty and no boys EVER try to seduce you because they're frightened of me! AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! I want to leave now, I have half a mind to go tell the captain to ship us out; I don't care, I'll lock you up in our palace if I have to, just let's leave and never come back; I can't STAND being near those GIRLS!_"

Katara fought to keep from laughing at her husband's temper tantrum. She knew he had a couple problems dealing with his anger lately, but this was just too much! Of course, she felt sorry for him: he was so handsome; no wonder all of those girls would follow him! How cute! The corners of Katara's mouth twitched as she waited patiently for her husband to finish his ranting.

When Zuko stopped, his breath was shallow and he looked strained. But then Katara's control slipped, and she giggled softly. Zuko glared at her.

"What?" Katara sighed as she hugged Zuko's waist: he had grown taller and she had stayed the same height. She reached up to kiss him.

"I love you, Zuko. Don't worry, I can spread rumors about how Aang helped you make a deal with Koh and how you like to feed him fangirls…?" She offered, smiling. Zuko tried furiously to keep himself from grinning, but failed miserably.

"Yeah. That might work." He said, smiling, and she kissed him again, glad that he was no longer upset.

It's funny how much impact those three words have, if said by the right person at the right time.


End file.
